Christmas Disaster
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil have a bad start to their Christmas Eve.


"Aha! There you are little box!" Phil said excitedly when he found the box of Christmas decorations.

It was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas.

Dan and Phil have been extremely busy this month so they never really had time to put up their Christmas tree. But they finally got a couple weeks off since it was Christmas and it was time for the holidays. Dan and Phil had always loved getting their apartment ready and festive for Christmas, especially Phil. Phil's favorite holiday has always been Christmas so he had been looking forward to decorating the house and the tree even if it was last minute.

It was a late evening on Saturday. Phil had just spent a half an hour looking for the box of Christmas tree decorations. Dan and Phil had also just finished baking Christmas cookies and were now onto the tree.

Phil opened the box and frowned when he saw that a lot of the decorations were actually broken.

"Uh…Dan?" Phil called. He waited a few seconds before Dan finally walked into the room that Phil had been in. Phil was currently in a room that had a bunch of junk in it. Dan and Phil didn't really use it for any purpose.

"Yeah?" Dan asked as he walked into the room.

"I think that we need to buy some new tree decorations." Phil suggested as he held up a Santa decoration that was quite broken. "Santa isn't looking too happy." Phil said. Dan walked over to the box.

"What the hell happened to them all?" Dan asked with shock when he looked into the box and saw that half of their decorations were broken. Phil shrugged his shoulders and then he looked over at Dan.

"Beats me. I haven't touched these since last year." Phil replied. Dan sighed.

"Well, at least some of them are okay. We still have Christmas lights and the tinsels." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"Good point. Okay…Let's get this tree up before we run out of time!" Phil said excitedly. Dan chuckled and shook his head. Phil grabbed the box. Dan led the way out of the little room and then they went into the lounge.

"Do you want to film this or not?" Dan asked. Phil looked at him.

"Nah. Let's just put it up. Just you and me this year." Phil said. Dan smiled and walked over to him.

"I think that sounds perfect." Dan whispered. He reached over and kissed Phil. Phil smiled and kissed him back.

An hour later and the two boys finally had gotten their tree up but Dan wasn't pleased with it.

"Does it look a little crooked to you?" Dan asked as he stepped back and looked at the tree.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked. He stood up from sitting on the floor. "Oh wow. It does look a little crooked. I thought we did it right?" Phil asked.

"I mean…I guess it doesn't matter. I don't know. It's just going to bug me every time I look at it." Dan said.

"Maybe it'll look better after we put the decorations up." Phil suggested.

"Or worse." Dan mumbled. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Alright grumpy pants." Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"Do you want to just see if we can go buy a new tree? It's still early out." Dan said.

"Well…" Phil looked out the window. He walked over to it and saw that it was snowing outside. "I don't think we'll be able to go anywhere with this freaking blizzard outside." Phil said. Dan frowned and walked in.

"So, basically, we're locked inside?" Dan asked.

"Well…As long as the power doesn't go out. We'll be fine." Phil said. Dan gasped.

"Don't jinx us!" Dan yelled. Phil laughed at him.

"It's getting cold in here. I'm going to turn the heater on." Phil told Dan.

"Alright…" Dan said. Phil walked over to the heater. He tried to turn it on a couple of days, but then he realized that it was broken and they couldn't call anyone to come fix it because the roads were blocked and no one could get outside because of all the snow outside. Phil groaned.

"Jesus Christ…Now the heater is broken!" He yelled.

"Do you want to try turning the fire place on?" Dan asked.

"Yeah…I don't think that's a good idea." Phil said. He shook his head. Dan laughed.

"Okay, let's just forget about all that and put the little decorations that we have on the tree." He said.

"Yeah, alright…" Phil said. They walked back over to the Christmas tree and they starting pulling out decorations on the tree. It was around 10 o' clock by the time Dan and Phil had gotten their tree up and Dan still wasn't happy with how it looked and he was getting rather frustrated about it.

"It still doesn't look right." Dan said as he stared at it.

"Dan, there's not much we can do about it now. We'll just have to stick with this. At least we have a tree." Phil said as he looked up at Dan. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Dan groaned and sat down next to Phil on the floor. Phil bit his lip as he looked at Dan. He knew that Dan was getting annoyed and he didn't want Dan to be annoyed on Christmas Eve. "How about this…" Phil started to say. Dan looked over at him. "We make some hot chocolate and then we put in a Christmas movie and cuddle on the couch." Dan couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, alright…That sounds good to me." He said. Phil reached over and kissed him.

"Oh, come on. It's Christmas Eve! Cheer up, love." Phil told Dan as he stood up from the floor. Dan laughed. Phil held a hand out for Dan. Dan immediately took it and Phil pulled him up. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and they made their towards the kitchen. Dan grabbed one of the Christmas cookies that he and Phil had made and took a bite out of it. Phil glanced over at Dan and smiled as he watched him. "Dan…Can you get the cups out while I get everything else out?" Phil asked. Dan blinked a few times and looked at him.

"Yeah." He said. He walked over to the cabinet.

15 minutes later and they finally had their hot chocolate made.

"Well, at least something went right tonight." Dan said as he and Phil walked into the lounge again, holding the cups of hot chocolate. Phil looked over at him.

"Don't forget about the cookies. Those were pretty damn good." Phil added.

"Okay, yeah…That's true. They're delicious…Much better than I thought they would turn out." Dan agreed. Phil laughed. They walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other. "We should probably get some blankets." Dan reminded Phil.

"Oh, yeah! I'll go grab my blanket from my room and we'll use that." Phil said. Dan nodded. Phil stood up from the couch and then he walked out of the lounge and came back in a few seconds later with a blanket in his hands. Dan smiled as he looked up at him when he walked back in. "Now…What movie shall we watch?" Phil asked as he sat back down next to Dan.

"Let's see if any movie is on TV." Dan suggested.

"Oh, there's gotta be." Phil said. He reached over and grabbed the remote. Dan and Phil sat there for a few minutes and went through the TV guide to see if there were any Christmassy movies on and they ended up going with Home Alone. "We need to make popcorn." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Phil." Phil looked over at him and smiled innocently.

"You can't watch a movie without popcorn!" He exclaimed. Dan chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright…Go make your bloody popcorn and bring me some maltesers, too." Dan warned.

"Yes sir." Phil said. He stood up again and walked out of the lounge.

Dan sat there for a few minutes by himself as he waited for Phil to come back which he finally did. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw Phil walk back into the lounge with a big bowl of popcorn and a bag of maltesers.

"That actually smells really good." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"See. We need popcorn. Popcorn makes everything better." Phil said. Dan laughed. Phil sat down next to Dan. "These for you…" Phil said as he handed Dan the bag of maltesers. Dan took the bag from him.

"Thank you, my love." Dan said. He sat the bag beside him. Phil sat the popcorn down on the floor. Dan and Phil took a couple of minutes to get adjusted and find a comfy spot to sit in. Dan was cuddled up next to Phil with Phil's arms wrapped around him. Phil smiled as he looked down at Dan.

"I guess our Christmas won't turn out that disastrous." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"Mm…I suppose not." Dan agreed. He glanced up at Phil and smiled.

"I love you." Phil whispered. Dan blushed a little.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. Dan reached up and kissed him. Phil kissed him back. He went to pull away but he was a little surprised when Dan had continued the kiss. Dan slowly sat up as they continued the kiss. Phil moved his arm and wrapped it around Dan's waist.

"Dan." Phil moaned. Dan grabbed a hold of Phil and gently pushed him on his back. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before Dan finally took away. Phil took deep breaths as he stared at Dan. Dan looked down at Phil and smiled. "The movies starting." Phil whispered. Dan laughed. Dan lay down on top of Phil and curled up on top of him. Phil smiled. He reached over and grabbed the blanket and covered them up with it. "Dan…The lights are still on." Phil said as he looked around. Dan groaned.

"Fuck!" He whined. Phil laughed at him. "We'll turn them off later." Dan mumbled as he cuddled into Phil.


End file.
